


The violins make no sound (I begin to feel the ground)

by whynotcherries



Series: Crisis Averted [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e10 The White Violin, Gen, No Apocalypse, No Incest, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Siblings, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sibling Love, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, i can't believe that's a necessary tag, i like to think that they were close as kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotcherries/pseuds/whynotcherries
Summary: Diego thinks back to how close he and Vanya were as kids.It's enough to stop the end of the world.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Crisis Averted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616014
Comments: 10
Kudos: 386





	The violins make no sound (I begin to feel the ground)

Vanya and Diego had been close as kids. 

They’d actually been the closest of the siblings, having related to each other the most- being the two that their father hated the most. 

That all changed once Vanya wrote her book.

Suddenly, Diego felt nothing but unbridled rage towards his little sister. He abruptly ended their weekly lunches, stopped all contact with her, and had gotten himself kicked out of the police academy within the same week.

Their connection, though- whatever feeling, whatever _love_ he’d had for her back when they had a real relationship, had been creeping back in since he’s been around her.

When he’d found out that Leonard Peabody- Harold Jenkins, _whoever_ \- was a murderer, and more importantly, was around his sister, he was ready to march down to wherever they were and kill him with his own two hands.

He wishes he had.

He wishes he’d gone after her and saved her, as he watches while she glows in white on the stage of her theater.

_This is not the kind of show she should be performing._

And somehow, she’s also absolutely radiant. 

She’s in her element, and he’d be happy for her, if he didn’t know that she had tried to kill them all back at the house. That’s not Vanya; that’s whatever this breakdown had turned her into. What _Luther_ had turned her into.

He looks over at his brother, standing in their circle, trying to make a plan to _hurt_ his _sister_ , and he suddenly feels an even stronger urge to protect her.

“No,” he says, interrupting.

Luther stops talking, turning to look at him, “What do you mean, ‘no’?” he asks. Diego barely holds himself together enough not to punch him in the face.

“I mean,” he seethes, “that we’re not attacking our _sister_ , Luther.”

Luther rolls his eyes, “Well, I don’t see what other choi-” 

Diego feels himself heat up at that moment, and with barely contained rage, he screams, “We help her! We talk to her like _decent human beings_ ,” he shoves past Luther and walks up to the stage before he can be held back.

He’s only kind of petrified as he steps in front of his sister.  
“Van’?” he calls over the sound of her violin, “Can you hear me?” he reaches his hand out, about to touch her.

He’s only a little surprised when a gust of wind throws him backwards, and he’s on his back, ten feet away from the edge of the stage. 

He doesn’t expect the music to stop then, but it does. He can’t catch his breath enough to sit up and see why.

“Diego!” he hears a voice call from a distance, “Diego!” it’s closer, “Diego, are you okay?!” he looks up to see Vanya kneeled next to him, hands on his shoulders, clearly panicking.

He takes a deep breath and pushes himself up, and before he’s even settled in a seated position, Vanya’s thrown herself at him, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m _sorry_ ,” she sobs, clutching at him, trying to pull him closer.

He wraps his arms around her, slowly, pulling at her, too, “I’m ok-kay,” he responds, squeezing his eyes closed, “I’m okay,” he repeats, pulling her closer. 

He opens his eyes to see the rest of their family standing a few feet away from them, and he notices that Luther is a little too close to them for his liking. He grips Vanya tighter- no way in _hell_ is anyone separating them again. Especially when she’s this upset.

He barely notices when she’s stopped crying. He’s too busy staring up at his brother with a hard glare, trying to ward him away without saying anything. If he tries to take her away- which Diego _won’t_ let happen- he stands the chance of setting her off again; the bomb that causes the apocalypse.

It’s still hard for him to wrap his head around the fact that the girl who used to sneak into his bedroom at night, the only person he allowed into his room without knocking, was the one who was supposed to _end the world_ tonight. 

She starts to pull back, and he sees Luther’s expression change to one of higher alertness. He pulls her back, “Don’t even think about it,” he all but hisses.

Luther puts his hands up, “I just wanted to make sure she’s okay,” he excuses, stepping back.

Diego loosens his grip on her, letting her go, just long enough to stand before he wraps his arm back around her, “The last time you said that, you put her in a _cage_ ,” he says, glaring, “just stay away from us.”

Luther looks down and he turns to the rest of his family; Five, in particular, “So, did we do it?” he asks, looking down at his little brother.

“We won’t know until the day is over.”

Klaus groans, flopping down into one of the seats near him, “Can’t we just _say_ we did? I’m hungry,” he groans. Diego just stares at him, and in return gets a toothy smile.

Vanya looks around for a second before speaking up, “I think we should take care of the ‘me’ issue first,” she suggests meekly, glancing between each of her siblings.

“What ‘you’ issue?” Diego asks, turning to face her.

She hesitates before answering, “Well, I just figured- I mean, don’t I need to be… _contained_? What if that happens again?” she asks, wringing her hands a little bit.

“How do you suppose we do that?” Five asks, catching her attention.

She looks down and back up at him, “Well, I-” 

Diego stops her, “No,” he says, looking between her and Five, “you don’t need to be _contained_ ,” he says, shooting a glare towards Luther, “you need to be _taught_. We need to teach you how to use your powers.”

She looks up at him, “Is that really worth the end of the world?” she asks.

He hadn’t realized exactly how little she thought they cared about her.

“It’s worth everything.”


End file.
